


Mama Said There'd Be Days Like This

by amelia_petkova



Category: Parent Trap (1961), Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith and her mother have a conversation about twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Said There'd Be Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Parent Trap.
> 
> This story is based on the bit of trivia that the actress playing Vicki, the gold-digging fiancée from the 1961 original film, also plays the mother of Meredith, the gold-digging fiancée in the 1998 remake.

“And she was his wife!” Meredith ranted as she stormed around her parents’ hotel suite.

Her mother sipped a martini. “Try to calm down. It sounds as if they haven’t spoken in over a decade.”

“You haven’t heard the best part: that brat of Nicky’s? She has a twin sister. Identical, at that.”

Vicki froze. “Twins?”

“Apparently they switched places at camp—that’s why the whole happy family is here. A gorgeous ex and turns, what else hasn’t Nicky told me?”

“Listen to me. You need to get away from that man right now. I can tell you from experience, tangling with twins will make your life a living hell.”

“I can handle it, Mom. They’re only eleven.” Meredith walked out of the room.

“Whatever you do, don’t go camping with them!” Vicki yelled after her.

Meredith should have listened to her mother.


End file.
